


非正常关系/卜我

by Fang_Fang



Category: ONER, 偶像练习生
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fang_Fang/pseuds/Fang_Fang





	非正常关系/卜我

“喂，该醒了。”沉睡中，我感觉我右肩滑落的内衣带被人拉起，一件衣服披在了我的身上。

“你再让我睡会儿。”我嫌弃的抖抖肩，外套顺着我的手臂掉落在地上，觉着枕着不舒服便又扭过头，咂吧咂吧嘴，睁开了眼。

我看见卜凡眼里那个小小的自己也在看着我，不用，或许准确来说是我的衣领——因为太热而被我解开了上面几个扣子的领口，里面掩着的是昨晚岳明辉发神经留下的咬痕。

嘴唇在空气里慌张的点了点，我刚想解释些什么，愣是没想出用啥正常的词语来形容，卜凡就冷漠地移开了眼。

“我知道，夏天的蚊子多。”我试图从文字中觅到一丝愤怒的气息。

“特别是从外国来的，还会讲英语的吸血蚊子。”

这不，我找到了。

卜凡捡起被我抖落的外套，拍拍灰，搭在了凳子靠背。转过头继续听台上那八婆东扯西扯讲那苏格拉底为了追求真理所受的天大的委屈。

我闭上了眼——人活的那么明白干嘛，非要追求真理又有什么意思？

我迷迷糊糊又想到不知从哪里瞥到的句子  
“你非得问那蝴蝶为何死亡，又怎知临终前它扑朔着翅膀看着你多么可笑。”

掉落的外套又被人拾起，盖在我的肩上，而我与困意悄悄打了个照面。

 

“凡子，你是不是把风扇给关了？”我朦朦胧胧感觉整个人像火烧一样，被人两面翻烤着，心想旧时的酷刑也不过如此了。

“没有。”准备把全部扣子解开的手被人扼住，接着像触电一般又摸上我的额头，我昏昏沉沉地看到卜凡很凶的对着我，眉头紧紧的皱成一团。

“呜呜呜，没有就没有嘛，你凶我干什么！”我挣扎着想摆脱他的手，却有气无力的只能任由他一把把我横抱起来。

“你发烧了，现在去医务室。”

我紧紧揪住卜凡的领子，突然想起小时候在操场疯跑，在石子地上啪当摔了个狗啃泥。那时候又小哦，手掌哗啦哗啦流血也不知道该咋办，就愣在那里，小伙伴看着也傻了，谁都不敢动我。就卜凡急匆匆跑过来一把把我扛到肩上，又急匆匆把我带回家里，从床底拉出医药箱，把药油酒精棉签啥的都往我手上怼，还愣愣的问我，欸？你手上的血咧？我被酒精辣得鼻子一抽一抽的，手指颤悠悠的指了指他的后背。

我在刚刚卜凡跑着背我回家的时候早在他后背快画了一幅清明上河图了。只不过血不够多，只够画个火柴人。

你看小孩子就只知道扛人，长大了就学会公主抱了，也不知我养大的哈士奇长大之后又要便宜哪家女孩子。

我的头歪歪靠在他的肩膀上，眼睛盯着他的喉结已经无法对焦，起了个心思想上去戳戳，奈何怎样用力也抬不起手。

“别睡！听到没有！”卜凡放在我肩上的手使劲拍了拍我。

这是我失去意识之前听到的最后一句话。

糖衣劣质的甜腻在舌尖晕开，伴随着的是柔软的未知物体闯入我的口腔，又轻轻抵在舌根，将温热的水流推送进去，药片和水已全数入了我的胃，可它仍然没有退出，我微微顶了顶，却被惩罚似的咬了一口舌头，最后从深至浅舔舐了一遍，才缓缓退出。

等到我再次醒来的时候，卜凡正坐在床边，手肘撑在床沿，脸深深埋在双手之下。

“凡子。”我手指戳了戳他的手臂，看着他抬起头，面色还略带疲惫。

“我睡了多久了。”我舔舔嘴唇，有些干。

“不知道，四五个小时吧。”卜凡扶着我起身，从旁边的床上拿了个枕头垫在我背后，起身向饮水机走去。

“校医不在？”我抚平手边的一小块床单，又轻轻捏起了一个小角在指间搓捻着。

“不在。”卜凡将还在冒着热气的一次性水杯递到我嘴边。我两手托着底，将唇贴了上去。

水很快就见了底，可我还是不满足便推了推他的手。卜凡又起身准备给我再续一杯。

“我现在不怎么烧了，说明我吃了药。”我把玩着医务室被单冒出来的线头，“但你知道的，我从小一发烧就吃不进药，没有人能给我喂药。”我又想了想，似乎这话不太妥当，像李振洋那样嘴对嘴的，倒是可以。

“哦，他例外。”秉承着出口的便是真理的原则，我细心地又添上一句。

卜凡弯着的背僵了僵，还是装好水，拿着杯子朝我走过来。

“你亲了我。”他站在床边，我得微微抬头才能看得到他不知比我高了多少的身子。

我看见那原本为我准备的杯子被他抬手靠在了自己嘴边，接着便重重地向我压了上来。

我们像是打游击战，他强迫性的撬开了我的唇齿，我便用舌头顶住不让他进来，想都不用想，这无非是无用功。竭力抵抗成了欲擒故纵，卜凡含着我的舌尖，肆意掠夺着我口中的空气，从最后一颗牙数起，一直蔓延到舌根。

我不喜欢被人操控，卜凡上身紧紧贴着我的前胸，大手从下衣摆不安分的伸了上去，在我文胸上不轻不重的揉捏着。原本垫在我脑后的手转移阵地到了两腿间，手指还想顺着运动裤裤腰挤进去探入更隐秘的位置。

我找准了角度往他肚子踢了上去，接着卜凡闷哼一声，捂着肚子跪在床尾。“凡子，这就过分了。”我手还在微微颤抖，从小我就对他动手动脚，却从未动真格，这一下估计真疼。

“凭什么……”卜凡低着头，令我无法看清他的表情。“我才是那个一直陪着你的人！凭什么他们一来我就得让步！为什么！？”他突然的低吼让我不知所措，拳头打在床上，连被子都在颤抖。

虽说人的瞳孔不可能有第二颜色，我还是看到从他眼里漫出来的火红直直射进我的心脏。

“我！我才是最爱你的那个啊……”我上前抱住他，或许是出于本能，或许是出于不忍。我寻到他的嘴便吻了上去。“凡子，我已经不干净了呀……”我捧起他的脸，在他眼角轻啄着，“会有更好的女孩去爱你。”我渴望给他最美好的性爱，但主角起码不要是我。

“我不要，我不要。”卜凡狠狠向我扑来，将我手推开，在我脖子上没轻没重的啃咬着，“不脏，不脏，盖上就好了。”卜凡撑起身子直视着我“我只要你。”

“凡子。”我扯下他的运动裤，“我教你。”我最终败给了我自己。

我简直爱极了他现在的模样，我下身吞吐着他的阴茎，被他顶得双乳直蹭被单，他的囊袋一下一下打着我的臀，得，又是一个无师自通。

“慢点……”我的乳头快被蹭出血来，我揪了一把他露出来的大腿。“哪疼？”又是一个挺身，刺到最深处。我拉着他的手垫在我的胸下，“这儿。”反手一把抓住我的胸，卜凡上身紧紧贴着我的后背，后面还在继续奋力冲撞着。接着我俩都听到了开门的声音，我连忙按住卜凡。

“唉？校医不在吗？”门口传来女生的声音。“可能开会去了吧。”又是另一个女生。

卜凡拉开我的手，不顾我的阻拦仍然埋在我身体里抽插着，“你疯了？！”我低声咒骂着。被他捂住了嘴，“别吵，她们听不见的。”

“你要不要去里面躺一下？”听着这话我心里咯噔一下，完了。我脑子里闪过所有不好的事情，最后还是被卜凡的吻昏了智。算了算了，要完大家一起完。

“不了吧，快下课了，我们还是回去吧。”我看着帘子后面，女生摇了摇头，“我总觉得有人。”嘀嘀咕咕的拉着旁边的人走了。

我舒了一口气，接着埋汰着我身后那个坐怀不乱的人，“你没锁门啊？”握着我的腰把我整个人反了过来坐在他的大腿上，“这样更刺激不是吗？”说着，扶着我的腰坐了下去。

“嗯哼……坏蛋。”我攀上他的肩，在他耳旁舔咬着他饱满的耳垂。“啊哈，慢，慢点。”一手抓住我的臀，卜凡狠狠顶到最深，在里面都快顶到我的子宫口。“这么浪，慢点你岂不是吃不饱？”我被刺激到无与伦比，只知道抱着他的肩，随着他的律动摇起来，接着感受他在我体内射精。

“喂……你这样我很容易怀孕的欸。”我掐着他的手臂，吻了上去。

“那就怀呗，我都忍了这么多年了，开一次荤都不给？”卜凡叼着我的下唇，含含糊糊的说道。

“给给给，你别咬，疼。”我笑着，对上他温柔的眸。


End file.
